


祁炀/“你们看这条项链，它的背后，有一段情che。”

by cq_ginger



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cq_ginger/pseuds/cq_ginger
Kudos: 45





	祁炀/“你们看这条项链，它的背后，有一段情che。”

训练室里传来熟悉的键盘声和鼠标声，HOG一队队长YOUTH今天也在认真训练。算着今天的训练时长也差不多了，于炀点开直播软件，准备把这个月还剩的一点任务播完。

“啊啊啊啊啊YOUTH直播了！”

“我就知道今天能蹲到！姐妹们速来！！”

直播间瞬间刷了满屏的“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”，夹杂着各种“YOUTH晚饭吃了吗？”“我炀神今天又帅了！”“今晚播到几点啊？”的问候。

“吃了，这个月还有两个小时的任务，今晚播完。”于炀一边做着游戏准备，一边回答了几条弹幕。

“我炀神肯定又是一训练完就来直播了，好刻苦啊，妈妈好心疼嘤嘤嘤！！”

“今晚完成任务？可是今天才16号啊？？？我又有半个月要见不到YOUTH开直播了吗？哭泣，炀神你也太勤奋了！！”

各种弹幕再次疯狂刷过，而这时，于炀也开始了游戏，便也没再分神去看。两局结束，于炀觉得有点热，便把衬衫领口的扣子解开了两颗。他平时是不常穿衬衫的，更多时候还是以简单的卫衣为主，今天......完全是因为某人的特殊要求。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊我竟然才注意到！YOUTH今天穿的是衬衫啊！白衬衫！！！我死了啊啊啊啊啊啊”

“啊！炀神他解扣子了！脖子，锁骨，我隐约看到锁骨了！啊啊啊啊啊我死透了！！”

“等等，炀神的脖子上戴的那个是......项链吗？”

“！！！弹幕的姐妹提醒了我！项链好评！真好看！这两天新买的吗？”

“银链子，子弹型的吊坠，我帝国狼犬又潮又A！！”

弹幕瞬间又开始了新一波的爆炸，任于炀动态视力再好，奈何粉丝们疯狂起来大爆的手速也着实吓人。

“啊......项链是队长送的，我也觉得很好看，我很喜欢。”

“嗯？好像有人叫我？”

身后突然传来熟悉的声音，弹幕还没来得及嚎叫祁神又给炀神送了礼物，本尊就出现了。

“卧槽卧槽卧槽，是我祁神吗？！说曹操曹操到啊！！”

突然出现的“曹操”俯身在于炀耳边说了句什么，低低笑了声，然后起了身，“炀神加油，大家好好欣赏炀神的表演。”

直播间安静了三秒，继而炸开——

“什么什么，祁神说了什么？？”

“祁神是不是又说骚话了？我们小炀神的耳朵都红透了！！！”

于炀抿了抿嘴，只当没看见那些弹幕，“还有一个多小时，继续。”

一个多小时其实过得很快，于炀长舒一口气，看向电脑右下角的时间，意外的还不到十二点。

“今晚就到这里，大家再见。”

“YOUTH要下了吗？要回去休息了吗？”

“YOUTH今晚怎么这么早啊，我看刚才祁神来了，会不会是......嘿嘿嘿......”

于炀不再看弹幕都说了什么，啪的关了直播，摘下耳机，揉了把脸。

队长......

“队长，你在吗？”于炀敲了敲祁醉的房门，“我，我进来了？”

于炀轻轻推开门，下一秒便猝不及防被躲在门后的人拥入怀抱。

“！队长......？”于炀被小小的吓了一跳。

“对不住啊，不是故意想吓你的。”祁醉抱着他笑笑，脑袋搁在他肩上轻声道，“就是很想，你一进来，我就能抱着你，晚一秒都不行。”

于炀红着脸回抱他，小声“嗯”了一声。

“小队长，今晚训练很热吗？”祁醉终于舍得稍稍放开他一点，目光却留在了于炀解开的领口上。那白皙纤细的脖颈上挂着他精心挑选的项链，细细的银链，吊着一枚精致子弹形坠子，上面还刻着极其细小的两个单词——Drunk和Youth。

这条项链倒也不贵，但祁醉觉得它很好看，很适合他的小家伙。

发现祁醉在看自己解开的领口，于炀一时手忙脚乱的想再给扣上，“不，不是......也不热......”

“不热？”祁醉单手捉住了于炀慌乱的双手，背在身后，另一只手慢慢攀上他的脖颈，修长的手指从后脑轻轻滑到耳后，又从耳后顺着脖颈好看的弧度滑到锁骨，轻轻按着那枚小巧的吊坠。金属的冰冷触感让于炀感到皮肤在小面积的发麻，祁醉却很快松开吊坠，沿着那根细细的链子，轻轻摩挲着他的脖颈。手指的热度仿佛在一点点传给了于炀，白皙的皮肤隐隐泛起了淡红色。

“队长......”于炀忍不住向一侧歪了下脖子，却被祁醉逮住机会凑到他暴露出另一侧脖颈，轻轻地呼了一口气。于炀忍不住一颤，皮肤的温度陡然升高。

“还说不热？”祁醉凑在他耳边低低说着，气息呼在耳廓，让他的耳朵瞬间烧的通红。

“我都有点热了。”

“队，队长......”

祁醉的手抚上于炀的脸颊，大拇指在他下唇有意的摩挲，于炀忍不住微微张开了嘴，轻轻喘着气。 

“想让我亲你吗？”

“我......”

“嗯？问你话呢，想不想？”

“......想。”

于炀话音未落，祁醉的吻就落了下来。这个吻炽热而缠绵，带有明显的预意，让于炀心里一动，不由的期待起了什么。身后的手不知什么时候被放开了，于炀将它们小心的搭在了祁醉的肩上，借力垫了垫脚。

“这么主动？”祁醉放开他，低低一笑。

于炀低着头闷不做声，祁醉刚想说不逗他了，却见眼前人又抬起头，在他脸颊急促的落下一吻。

“我想你......”

要命......

祁醉闭了闭眼，掰过于炀的下巴，再次吻了上去，并不轻不重地咬了口他的舌头。

“唔！”舌头被放开，祁醉吻上他的耳垂，脖颈，一直到锁骨，或轻或重的啃咬，留下一个个大小不一的吻痕。

门外传来一阵阵骚动，是青训生训练结束，正三三两两走着。

“队长......”背靠着门让于炀有些慌，“别，别在这里......”

祁醉轻笑，“不在这里？好。”

“那去床上。”

于炀害羞又乖巧的坐在床沿，祁醉，就半蹲在他被迫分开的两腿间，抬头看着他。衬衫的扣子被一颗颗解开，裸露出已然泛红的肌肤。而那小巧的吊坠，就这么挂在他袒露的胸前。

“虽然项链是我送的，你戴着很好看，可它这个时候确实是有点碍事了。”

“你说怎么办呢？炀神。”祁醉轻轻说话的气息全都打在了于炀的胸口，热热的，触的他心里麻酥酥的。

“我......项链是你送的，我不想......”因为极度害羞，于炀的声音更小，习惯性的想低头掩饰红透了的脸，此刻一低头却是直直地对上了祁醉仰头看向他的视线，顿时更加慌乱，说话也忍不住的结巴起来。

“我......我不想......”我不想摘下来，你送我的东西。

看着他满脸通红的样子，祁醉有心逗逗他，又有些忍不住，轻声道：“不想摘下来也行......”

“那你叼着。”

“......！”

祁醉能感受到于炀的身子微微一颤，再看他的脸上，却没有不情愿的表情，只有熟透了的害羞，便放下心，自己低头用牙齿咬着那吊坠的一端，再抬起头来，眯起眼睛看着于炀，发出含混不清的声音。

“叼着。”

“......”于炀的呼吸猛然加重。祁醉就这么半蹲在他面前，仰起头的样子像极了在索吻，而如果自己也低头去接过那个......就像是在主动亲吻他一样。他又突然想起了那天，祁醉也是这样，问他要不要吃糖......

于炀低下头，小心翼翼地向祁醉靠近，轻轻咬住了祁醉递过来的另一边。祁醉虽然没打算隔着这么个硬东西深吻他，却也伺机舔了下他的下嘴唇，却还不够似的，又凑上来舔了舔他的嘴角。

“你做的很好。”

语毕，祁醉难得的暂停了他的骚话，只是吻着他，吻他瘦削的肌肉，吻他已然淡去却依然让他心疼的伤痕。

于炀知道队长一直都是个温柔的人，却也很少见到祁醉这副......温柔到让他心里一塌涂地的样子。

他大概，真的是这个世界上最温柔的人了吧。他想。

胸前两粒突然被人捏住，于炀忍不住一抖，原本软乎乎的两小粒很快坚挺起来。

“小队长真敏感啊。”祁醉说着，含上了左边的那粒。

湿热的感受从胸前传来，让于炀一度以为那是心脏过于炽热。祁醉空出的右手向下探去，不急不躁的解开他的裤子，向里面探去。

“啊......！”自己的下面被爱人温热的手握住，于炀喉咙里不禁发出一声呜咽一般的声音。他能感觉到自己的东西正在祁醉手中变大，发硬，似乎还有什么东西从前端隐隐要出来一点。

“小家伙发育的不错嘛。”祁醉低笑一声，放开了手，轻拍了下他的屁股，“乖，趴床上去。”

祁醉试探着先伸了一根手指，却发现果然还是太紧了，只好还是从床头拿了润滑剂，挤了一些在手指上，再次向那里试探去。异物感使得于炀浑身紧绷起来，祁醉只好吻着他的腰，安慰他，“放松点，宝贝。”

右手中指向里面一点点挤去，适应了这种异物感，于炀开始觉得身体里好像有一把火，烧得他喉咙有些发干，后面一阵阵痒痒的。  
  
“还能说出话来吗？”祁醉的中指已经进到了手指长度所能到达的最深处，便逐渐收回来，转而换成两根手指，不深不浅的进进出出。

“叫两声好听的听听？”

“队长......”嘴里叼着东西的缘故，说出的话本就含混不清，于炀又害羞的不行，这句“队长”在祁醉听来，简直充满了祈求与撒娇。

他的喉咙也在发干发紧。

“叫点好听的，嗯？”

“队长......”

“不算，我喜欢听点别的。”

“呜......队，长......别......”

他能感受到祁醉的手指在他体内最敏感的那点周围慢慢研磨，却故意使坏般不碰那最敏感的地方，一种酥麻的感觉从体内传遍全身，浑身都因某种渴望而发麻发软，挠的他心里痒得难受。

“好不好嘛，小哥哥，嗯？”

祁醉附在他耳边，压低了声音，呼出的热气悉数打在了于炀的耳背，温热的嘴唇在耳廓上好似无意般触过，轻轻咬住了人小巧的耳垂。

“嗯？小哥哥......让我听听嘛......”

体内的手指在敏感度一触即放，一瞬间的刺激让于炀再也忍不住了，像他曾无数次向这个人投降一样，喘着气断断续续小声道，“老，老公......我......呜！”

敏感点猛然得到爱抚，带来的巨大刺激使得于炀大口喘起气来，齿间的吊坠再也咬不住，扯出几道银丝，晃回了胸前。祁醉不失时机地轻掰过他的下巴，吻上了他的唇。

于炀被吻的有点晕乎乎的，所有因控制不住的兴奋而不由自主发出的呜咽都被堵在喉咙里。

“翻过来。”祁醉抽出了手指，忍不住又咬了口他的嘴唇，“正面躺好。”

于炀满脸透红，听话的躺好，却还是想捂住自己的脸，不敢去看他。 

“我可以进去了吗？”祁醉趴到他耳边，声音带着隐忍的嘶哑，“看着我，宝贝，我也想看看你。”

“队......啊！”

尽管刚刚适应了手指，可祁醉的东西可比那大得多，进去的一瞬间，于炀失声叫了出来，随即咬住了自己的手指。

“刚刚想叫我什么？嗯？”祁醉一边慢慢往里推进，一边拿开了于炀咬在自己嘴里的手，“别咬自己，我会心疼的，要咬就咬我的。”说着，把自己的左手递了过去。

“咬无名指。”

于炀盯着祁醉的手，眼角泛红，那双手真的很好看，是队长的手，他舍不得咬，可是又害怕自己会再次叫出来。体内的大东西已然推进了最深处，已经开始尝试抽插，体内的刺激感一波大过一波。

“呜......！”终于，于炀还是咬住了，祁醉的猛然发力让他下意识也咬重了，连忙又松口，说出口的话断断续续，“队，队长......我，是不是......咬疼你......呜！”

“疼，但是我喜欢你咬我。”祁醉俯在他耳边，低低喘着气，“我还想让你以后咬遍我全身，在我身上留满你的牙印，让所有人都知道，我是你的。”

“我还想在你的脖子上，手腕上，这些明显的地方上都留下我的吻痕，让所有觊觎你的人都知道，虽然你长得好看还特别厉害，但是你有家室了。”

“我......队长......”

“叫声好听的，像刚才那样。”祁醉稍微起身，吻了吻他的眼角，“叫声好听的，我就不疼了。”

“哈啊......我......”

“好不好嘛，男朋友，宝贝儿，亲爱的，嗯？我想听。”

体内的东西使坏般在敏感点反复摩擦，激的于炀喘不开气来。

“老......老公......啊......！”

祁醉放过了敏感点，猛然发力，开始大幅度的抽插，每一下都顶到最深处。

“或许......你还可以再多叫几声，”祁醉微微下力咬着他的脖子，“或者，多说点好听的。”

于炀只感觉浑身都要烧起来了，整个人都晕乎乎的，耳边是祁醉压低后格外醉人的声音，“说喜欢我，好不好？宝贝。带上我的名字。”

“我喜欢你，于炀。”

“呜......我，我喜欢......啊！......祁......醉......”

“哈啊.......一，一直都......特别......”

断断续续的话语被祁醉吻住，触电般的感觉传过全身，这个夜晚还很长，余生更长。

我喜欢你，一直都，特别特别喜欢。


End file.
